Eddsworld Oneshots
by PISTACHIOLORD
Summary: Hi.I am PistachioLord as you know.I have made another Eddsworld oneshots book because the other one was a piece of crap.A big fucking turd. Stinky piece of poop. So quest something by messaging me or comment. I do lemons. And x reader crap. And that kinda y character.you know those bye.
1. FOR YE INFORMATION

Hi.I am PistachioLord as you know from Wattpad.I have made another Eddsworld oneshots book because the other one was a piece of crap.A big fucking turd. Stinky piece of poop. So something by messaging me or comment. I do lemons. And x reader crap. And that kinda know those bye.


	2. Tord x Mother Reader

p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Play Far Away by Nickelback while listening to this!/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"All your life, you had thought about a family, and who you might end up with. Never did you think that it would be with your good friend Tord Larsson. He was a marine back then, he had come home to visit for a while, New Years. The two of you had gotten drunk, and now you were pregnant. Every night you suffered with the thoughts of him never being able to see his unborn son, who you decided to name Alex Carlos (Last Name). Now Tord was gone, and you were so angry with him, yet you still had a dying passion to love him. You spent your sleepless nights crying over it, but whenever Alex would kick, it brought a smile to your face, and cheered you right up. Any day now.../p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"This time, This place/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Misused, Mistakes/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Too long, Too late/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Who was I to make you wait/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Just one chance/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Just one breath/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Just in case there's just one left/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"'Cause you know,/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"you know, you know/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"~Five years later~/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Mommy! Mommy! Watch this! Watch mommy!" your six year old son Alex shouted, you smiled./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""I'm watching, hun!" you confirmed, letting him know you had his attention./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"He grinned like a dork and did a cute fail attempted barrel roll, ending up knocking his head against a pole. You sat up in concern, but he laughed, and ran off to play. You had taken him to the park, it was too hot in your house since the AC was broken, and the electrician wouldn't be here in another week. So you decided to get some fresh air./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""(Y/N)?" a voice said./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"It sounded familiar, you turned your head, and it made you want to grab Alex and run. Tord Larsson was standing there, a surprised look on his face, you whipped your head back to your child, he was playing with a few kids./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Ha! Oh my god! It is you!" he shouted happily./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"You rolled your eyes,"What?"/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Tord grew a confused look, tilting his head to the side,"Oh...Are you still mad at me about New Years...?"/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"You glared at him,"What d'you think?"/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"He flinched at your harsh words, suddenly Alex started crying, running up to you and clinging your waist,"What's wrong, hun?"/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"He sniffled and showed you a cut on his elbow,"It hurts, mommy..."/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"You sighed, picking him up and cradling,"We have to go." you told Tord./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Tord pointed to Alex,"I-Is he...mine?"/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"You flinched, getting a far off look and looking in a different direction. Alex suddenly stopped crying and looked at his father, a big goofy smile stretching on his face,"Daddy?"/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Tord just stared at him, an admirable look in his baby blue eyes. Alex wiggled in your grasp, reaching out for Tord. He took the child's hand, and gave him a tight hug./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""(Y/N)...he's so great!" he said, the tears now streaming down his face. Alex pulled back, his multi-colored eyes bright and happy, touching his father's face./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"You sighed, fighting back the tears,"Alex, honey, we have to go home."/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Tord gave you a sad look, but then smiled,"Go one, I'm sure I'll see you again."/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"You picked up your kid,"Don't count on it." you sneered./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"That I love you/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"I have loved you all along/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"And I miss you/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Been far away for far too long/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"I keep dreaming you'll be with me/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"and you'll never go/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Stop breathing if/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"I don't see you anymore/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"~A Week Later~/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"They had finally fixed your AC, and you were cooking dinner with Will watching cartoons in the living room, you heard him giggle every now and then, but continued your work with a smile. When you heard a knock at the door, you turned off the stove so the hamburger patties you were cooking could simmer, then headed to the door. You wanted so badly to slam it shut again, as Tord was at the door with a bouquet of Violets in his hand./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Daddy!" Alex shouted, appearing out of nowhere and hug tackling his father./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Hey, kid." he said, ruffling his ginger hair./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Mommy, can Daddy eat dinner with us?" Alex asked, giving you a puppy dog face./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"You smiled at him, then looked up at Tord, he was giving you a puppy dog face too. You had to stifle your laughter, you had to admit, it was pretty funny! You smiled down at you child,"Okay, son, but just this one night, and for you."/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"~Time Skip~/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"The entire time you ate, Alex chatted away to his father and you listened, stealing glances at Tord from time to time. He was grinning the whole time. After dinner, Alex helped you clear off the table, and Tord helped you load the dishwasher. Alex was yawning not long after, and you were about to tuck him in bed when Tord insisted he do it. You reluctantly let him, smiling just a little bit. You flopped down on the couch, tired from today, when you felt to large hands slide onto your shoulders and start massaging them. You tensed up, but then relaxed, moaning just a little./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""It must be hard raising him by yourself," Tord said,"I could help, he's a great kid."/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"You shot up,"I don't think so, you can't just assume you gained my trust just because you gained my kid's."/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"You huffed, crossing your arms, Tord was holding his hands up in defense,"N-Now, calm down, babe..."/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""No, get out of my house!" you growled, pointing to the door./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"He sighed, but smiled, put his shoes on, and his jacket, then before he left, he said,"I'm sorry."/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"On my knees, I'll ask/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Last chance for one last dance/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"'Cause with you, I'd withstand/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"All of hell to hold your hand/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"I'd give it all/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"I'd give for us/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Give anything but I won't give up/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"'Cause you know,/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"you know, you know/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"The next couple of months Tord would keep coming back, bonding with your son and even gaining more of your trust. You would be lying if you said you hated him. But then there was that one night when you were both tucking Will in bed, the both of you decided to watch a movie. When the movie ended, you were curled up next to Tord with your head on his chest. He shook you awake./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Babe, the movie's over." he said./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"You yawned stretching, and then you looked at him with tired eyes, and smiled./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Hi." you said./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Hey there." he chuckled./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"You just stared at each other for a second, when he leaned in and kissed you on the lips. You felt sparks fly as you wrapped your arms around his neck, and kissed him deeper, him wrapping his arms around your figure./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Mommy, I can't-" Alex gasped,"I SHIP IT LIKE FEDEX! Mommy and Daddy are kissing!"/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"You both shot away from each other, looking at the little ginger boy standing a few feet away from the couch. Tord stood up, picking him up, and taking him back to his room./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Why can't you sleep, son?" he asked, laying him down on the bed./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""I had a nightmare that you and Mommy wouldn't get together again..." he said sadly./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Tord gave him a smile, looking at you, you were now standing in the doorway, smiling at the both of them,"I don't think that's possible,Alex." he assured./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Alex smiled, closing his eyes and going to sleep. Tord kissed his son on the forehead, and walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly. He pulled you into a hug, one that you accepted,"Say it?"/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""I forgive you..." you said, starting to cry happy tears./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Thank you..." he said, burying his face in the crook of your neck,"Will you marry me?"/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"You gasped,"Y-Yes!"/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Shh!" Tord hissed,"He's still asleep."/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"You slapped a hand over your mouth, giggling,"Yes."/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Tord smiled, kissing you deeply. You finally had the proper family./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"I wanted/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"I wanted you to stay/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"'Cause I needed/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"I need to hear you say/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"That I love you/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"I have loved you all along/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"And I forgive you/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"For being away for far too long/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"So keep breathing/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Believe it/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Hold on to me and, never let me go/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Keep breathing/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Believe it/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Hold on to me and, never let me go/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Keep breathing/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Hold on to me and, never let me go/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Keep breathing/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Hold on to me and, never let me go/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Can I be the flower girl?"-Alex/p 


	3. Ass Chin x Reader

"Go away, Mark!"

You glared at the butt chinned boy.  
"H-Huh? Aw, come on, (Y/N!) I was just joking!"  
"Joking?"You said in a mean tone. Mark stiffened. "How are you joking? You can't just randomly go up to someone - me, in this case - and just straight out do that!" You huffed, standing up.  
"Hey, I have to admit, you look cute when you're flustered. I couldn't help myself, y'know? Come on, Y/N! You know me, don't be angry!" He raised his hands in defence. You rolled your eyes. "I'm not forgiving you,." "Eh? Why not? I promise, (Y/N) I won't play such a prank on you agai-" You cut him off. "Damnit,! You keep lying every single time. I.. I just can't forgive you, and that's that." You walked out of the room, leaving the boy alone.

Sitting down on your bed, you sighed. If only Mark really knew how you felt.. You stuffed you face onto the pillow, trying to suffocate yourself, but soon was interrupted by a voice. "Mark did something to you again?" Jon. You sat up. "Yeah.." "I see. Hey, let's go out for a bit. You shouldn't be too obsessed over what happened,"Jon gave you a smile. "Besides, its been a long time since you and I went out. And don't worry, won't be there." You smiled back at her. "Alright! Um, Jon? How about the rest of the gang?" "Ah, don't worry. They'll be fine." " are you sure? Eduardo might eat all of the food when Eastynn and him comes back." Jon placed his hands into her pockets. "We could just buy groceries. Now, let's go." "Okay!"

The two of you went to the amusement park above the mall. "Hey! How about we ride the Ferris wheel!" You suggested, looking at Jon. "Alright."

Soon enough, the two of you were in the park, sitting on a bench, talking. There was something you found weird about Jon, though. He seemed to be a little.. Off. You just had a small, creeping feeling that he.. Well, you couldn't describe it. The feeling was just there. So, you brought it up.

"Hey, Jon, are you sick?"  
You questioned.  
"Hm? No. Why?"

"Well.. I mean, I don't really know.. There's just this feeling.. I don't know, just.. You seem a little off.."  
Jon glanced at the ground. You realized , had told the gang that he was going out with Morgan and Edd to buy the plates that Tord had broke the day before. Eduardo was probably with Eastynn somewhere, whilst Tom was.. Well, in his room being drunk.. You had no idea where Taylor was, but she wasn't at the Matt was being Matt. That left only.. Mark. "Mark..?" You murmured, looking at Jon.

Anger welled up in your stomach. 'Jon' laughed nervously at you. You watched as 'Jon' became Mark. "You idiot! Why the hell are you randomly using your power for this?!" ( ITS CANON THAT MARK CAN SHAPE-SHIFT NOW! )Mark grinned slyly. "I just wanted to spend time with you, (Y/N)!" You had been deceived by him once again. Raising your hand, you couldn't help but punch Mark on his shoulder. He flinched, visibly, obviously not expecting you to do that. "(Y/N).." He softly said. You glared at him. "What?" "I just wanted you to forgive me.. I'm sorry, for lying to you." Your eyes widened in shock. "W-Wha.."  
"Can I tell you something?" Mark suddenly said. He was way out of character. "You alright, Mark?" He ignored that sentence.  
Looking firmly into your eyes, all trace of playfulness gone from his tone, he uttered three words.

"I like you."

A blush formed on your cheeks as you continue to stare at him. "M-Mark, stop do-doing that, I k-know that you're joking!" You stuttered.  
"I'm serious, (y/n). I really do like you." As if to prove his point, he leaned forwards, and kissed you, right on the lips. He pulled back quickly, anxious to see your reaction. "M-Mark.. I-I.. I like you, too.." You said, refusing to look at him. A smile formed on his face, and he said, "You still look so cute, (Y/N,) hey, I got an idea on how to make you all shy and flustered like this.. Want to try it out?" He playfully suggested. "H-Huh? What do you mean?" He kissed you again. Needless to say, this time, you kissed him back, the blush on your cheeks somehow becoming even redder.


	4. Matt x Reader

p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;" "God! Why maths have to be so difficult?!" you desperately thought while gazing at your notes. You had been dealing with this specific problem for at least one hour with no effect at all. As much as you hated maths, you had this huge test tomorrow and you had to be productive. You would give your best shot! You are you so clever after all! You will be ready in no time...br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"I'M NOT READY YET!" you mentaly screamed when you looked at the clock. "I'm so stressed that I can't do anything right now. My mind has gone blank..." br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /You took a deep breath in order to calm down. "Think possitive" you begged yourself. If you didn't do something to relax you would just fail. And we don't want that, do we? br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Now, I multiply with the number that I found earlier and-"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"(Y/N)!" one of your roomates interrupted your style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"What it is, Matt?" you asked, letting tiredness colour your words. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Could you please come for a sec?" br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Hugo ... I'm studying mat-" br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"It time for you to take a break and your ass over here to help me prepare something...''br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Well... I could definitely use a break..." you mumbled and stood up. "What are we cooking?" you questioned entering the messy kitchen. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Chocolate cookies!" Matt exclaimed in a childlike style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"No waffles this time?" you ironically threw the question./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""No" he merely stated./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""How come?"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"I decided to try something else. Also you adore chocolate don't you? So... this is a way of wishing you... Good luck on your test tomorrow..." he told you, blushing a little at the end of his style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /You just smiled, ignoring style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Thank you... Now let's begin"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /You grabbed a spoon and started mixing the ingredients style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"(y/n), use the mixer... It will be easier."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /You gratefully took it from Matt's hands and turned it style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"I'll go get some sugar from the storage."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Ok"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Everything went smoothly until you had a little... style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / /p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Dammit!" you cried out and turned off the eletric style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /", is everything alright?" Matt yelled rushing inside the room to check on you. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /You've been covered with Belgian chocolate from the head to your toes. Cool drops were streaming down your face and your neck. Not to mention about your style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"What a mess!" he style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /His comment received an unnerved style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Don't worry, (y/n)..." she tried to ensure style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"But... Morgan will get mad if she sees what I've done."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /He placed his hand on your usual warm and pure smile had been replaced by a playfull smirk. He bend to whisper something on your style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /strong style="line-height: 1.8em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""I will help you clean up..." /strongbr style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"W-what..?" you asked style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /He took a step forward and captured you by placing one hand on your waist. He leaned closer and his tongue darted out to lick a spot of chocolate off of your cheek, causing a shudder to run down your spine. Then he kissed you roughly on your lips, licking chocolate off your teeth, gaining a loud style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Your lips taste so good" he muttered short of style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /You moaned again in response, giving in the temptation and kissing style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /He kept on bitting the fresh flesh of your neck and collarbone. You gasped softly as his tongue made contact with the croak of your neck. Matt noticed and continued sucking there. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /He lifted your weigh and made you sit on the kitchen countertop. He had placed his palms on your torso while he was leaving a hickey, marking you as his and only style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /You tried to bring him closer by pulling his shirt, but Matt wanted to be style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /He took your hands and raised them above your style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"I'm sorry, ... I'm in charge here... Do whatever I say or else... you'll be punished" he warned you with a seductive style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Matt" you whispered his name begging the Belgian for style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Pure lust had clouded his green orbs. He passed his finger throu your tank top and unclipped your style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"You've been really good today, (y/n). Here's is your rew-"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"I'M HOME!" an american accent interrupted style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Morgan is back..." "WHERE ARE YOU?" the other female demanded to style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"In the kitchen" her brother calmy style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Heavy steps immediately started echoing via the empty style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /You stood on your feet and fixed your hair and style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Matt emulated your actions and grasped a style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"What happened here?" Morgan interrogated facing the messy room."We had an accident" you informed style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Matt smiled in a conspiratorial way and turned to look at style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"A very... sweet one..."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Make sure to clean up. I'll be back in an hour to check on you."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Matt style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Don't worry... We will..."/p 


	5. Edd x Reader

Edd, in your years of getting to know him, rarely had his hat ever wore a hat. The bill always faced forward(when he wore it), and it was only when he was truly stressed did he have it on backwards. So when your feet brought your body to his house on a rainy afternoon, you were surprised to walk into the room that he shared with his younger brother,Oswalld, only to see Edd, sitting in his brother's chair, his hat backwards. You blinked, unsure that it was what you actually saw, and as you sat your book bag down, you walked towards him and lightly touched his shoulder. Physical activity was rare with you, and when you did touch him, it was in small amounts. But, today, something seemed to have been bothering him so you let your affection roll out.

He flinched seemingly at your touch, but settled back down when he figured it was you. A calloused hand, which worked well with robotics, touched the hand that you had on his shoulder before dropping it back into his lap. You bit at the inside of your cheek and your fingers rubbed idly at his cardigan covered shoulder. He felt his heart pick up just a bit, but before he could say anything to you, you were turning the chair around. You sat delicately in his lap, much like a princess would riding a horse. Your legs both faced to the right, and your upper body was faced towards him. He sighed gently, and took what you were giving him. Gentle, and yet roughed up fingers grasped around your waist and pulled you slightly closer as his feet swiveled the chair slightly.

Your mind had now gone far from your Calculus homework, and you figured that he wasn't in the mood to tutor you anyway. Your voice was quiet when you decided it was a good time to speak. "Hi..." Nimble fingers grasped around his semi-sharp chin. You forced his face up so you could look into the dark amber eyes you had fallen in love with. You released his face, your fingers then running down his jawline only to cup at the base of his neck, right below his ear. He didn't reply to you with words and much rather, with a small tug of his arm, pulled you a bit closer, and a small hum that emitted from deep in his broad chest.

Swallowing back a lump that you hadn't known formed, you brought your legs up slightly and when he grasped at them, so you were curled up in his arms, you let out a sigh of slight relief. You knew what was wrong. He enjoyed snuggling like so, whether it was in his brother's chair, in his own bed or on the floor against the wall, when he was thinking about his parents.

They were a dim memory inside of his mind. He knew what their faces look like, and the memories that he had of them were all good. "I lost my first tooth when I was Three", Edd spoke much more quietly than normal, "I was playing with one of my dad's robots and when the robot swung at my face, sucker-punching me in the mouth, my first tooth came out and I didn't even feel the pain! I was so excited! I was going to get money from a fairy..." He looked at you, fingers now swirling in your hair. His voice became much more loving, as though he was adoring the next thing his mind remembered. "Oswalld was born when I was four." He chuckled. "Unbelievably, I was jealous of a new baby... He got all the attention and I didn't get any..." He came to a slow stop and let his eyes fall shut.

Your head, unknowingly to you, tilted more towards his hand as he continued swirling your locks between his fingers. Your eyes became heavy, and your mind was processing his memories. This was something that happened every few months, usually when he and Oswalld got into a fight. He never gave you a lot of detail about the memories, but that didn't bother you. He trusted you, and knew that you knew him enough to figure the smallest details about his old memories. You let the silence ensue for a few more minutes, your fingers now grasping at his cardigan buttons, playing with the object idly. He was humming incoherent thoughts from his throat, and when you glanced up at him, your eyes only catching his for a small moment, you decided it was time to ask. "Where's Oswalld?" His answer to the question could tell you what happened.

Edd did nothing but shrug. You sighed gently. You loved the man deeply, with all of your heart actually, but he acted like such a child sometimes. He must have caught onto your annoyance, for he was good at reading people, especially you, and thought that you deserved an actual answer. Edd clenched his jaw, and you could physically see the muscles in his face tense before relaxing once again. "He's such a smart kid, (Y/n)..." you nodded in agreement as Edd continued to explain, "But he's still young... He acts like he's six sometimes! I just-"

He caught himself before he exploded out his anger in your face. "I get frustrated... It's times like this, when he acts like a little kid, that I wish my parents were here to raise him... I mean," He paused and thought deeply about his next words, "Mother Clap helps, but she's not a mother... We aren't her actual kids, you know? She does what she can, and sometimes, it's enough but... For Oswalld, at his age... My mom was a great person... She'd... She'd..." You could hear the tears behind his voice, "She'd give him what he needs to make the right choices..." He sounded more fearful now as he dropped his hand down your back slightly. "If I can't help my fourteen year old brother... What is it going to be like when I have my own kids...? With you... ? Will I let them down like I have with Oswalld...? I don't want to let our kids down, (Y/n)..."

You were silent. Your fingers had long forgotten their game with his cardigan buttons, and they found themselves pressed softly against his cottony chest. He was looking down, so it was hard to catch his eyes, but now that he was done explaining, he was waiting numbly for your response. You always had something to say, to everything, but today, as the words fell from his mouth, you could feel the heat rise up in your chest. There were so many things you wanted to say; 'It's okay, Edd... Boys, especially teenage boys, will be boys' would have been a nice thing to say, or even; 'You'll be a wonderful dad... Oswalld really looks up to you and I know your children will too...'

Sighing under your breath, your fingers began unbuttoning his warm cardigan. You tilted your head in thought, as words began spilling from your mouth. "Oswalld looks up to you... You're his superhero..." Your fingers were now pressed against his increasing heartbeat. "But more than all, you're his Big Brother. He depends on you. He values your opinion even above his own, Edd... You haven't failed him, nor have you let him down... If you had, Oswalld would have distanced himself from you... He'd hold himself above you but he doesn't! He loves you..." You paused as a small blush engulfed your cheek. "As for us... W-when we do have children... They will love you..."

You could see him getting ready to ask, 'How do you know they will?' so you were quick to respond before the question could even leave his perfect mouth. "You're a loving person, Edd... You're strong, and inspiring... You're everything that your parents wanted for you... I love you... Oswalld loves you... Why isn't that enough for right now...?"

Edd looked at you and raised an eyebrow. 'Of course that's good enough!' He wanted to scream at you, but he knew very well how you reacted when he yelled, so he simply just sat there and let his fingers tangle back into your hair. His breathing had calmed down after a few seconds of his yelling thought, and within a few moments, Edd was pulling you even closer than you already were. You weren't one to complain about this, for he wasn't one to really rely on the pure friction of affection. You figured a long time ago, that it was because of his major in Robotics.

Sometimes, the young man thought like a robots he worked on, and though that did anger you at times, it was still one of the many things you admired about him. "You've been good enough for me for two years..." He chuckled slightly and let his digits trace at your neck. "What makes you think you're not good enough now? You're the love of my life, (Y/n)... As for Oswalld..." Edd leaned back in the chair, you still in his arms, "He's my little brother... He's been good enough since the day he was born. But am I good enough for him...?"

He didn't get an answer, and much rather, placed your lips a bit too forcefully onto his own. For a second, Edd didn't respond. After his mind processed what you were doing, he grasped at your head of hair and kissed back gently. Despite the affection that he was giving back to you, his lips were still firm, telling you that he was still worked up. You pulled back, small fingers now tracing his almond shaped eyes. You sighed gently when his dark amber eyes looked down, not wanting to meet your own.

"You confuse me sometimes, E-Edd ..." Your voice spelled out the syllables of his name, something that always made him smile, this time was no different though his lips only tilted upwards a small amount. His shoulders lifted up slightly, making you continue with what you were trying to spit out. "It's so obvious that you're good enough for Oswalld, I just don't get why you yourself can't see that..." His beautiful eyes finally met yours, and with a small twist, his head was leaning towards your loving hand. They continued to stretch along his eye line in a swishing motion. "If possible," Giggling gently, you dropped your hands and cupped the sides of his neck. "You're too great for anyone..."

His calloused fingers, which were tangled deeply inside of your hair moved downwards, now setting at the back of your neck where your spine began. He rubbed the tender skin gently, and pulled your head down so he could place a small kiss to the tip of your nose. Your teeth dug into your bottom lip as you smiled bashfully at your boyfriend. You knew what he wanted to say, and your ears could pick up on his invisible voice in the air. 'You're too great for me.' Moving slightly, you placed a leg on the sides of his thighs. Straddling him gently, you grasped at the bill of his hat, and lifted it up. With a swift movement you placed his hat back down on his head, facing the right way. He chuckled slightly, his mood obviously improving. His eyes smiled at you, and his mouth placed a delicate peck to your perky lips. His hands were now placed above your ears, keeping your head in the same place so he could move his mouth against your own.

Unbeknownst to both of you, the door of the bedroom swung open with a slight 'squeak'. Before you knew it, you heard a squealing voice, one that you had known for years spit out; "EWWWWWW. On my chair? Seriously?!" Oswalld groaned with slight disgust as his fourteen year old body sat down his fighting bot. You perked up, almost falling out of Edd's lap. "This." Oswalld glared at both of you, his hair moving with his shaking head. "I came to apologize for being mean to you, but I came back to this!?"

Edd looked over your shoulder at his younger brother. Rolling his eyes, for Oswalld was still immature in many ways, he said. "I've seen your internet history, don't act so surpri-"

"THAT WAS ONCE!"

"I'm sure the 'How to Kiss a Girl' tips that you wrote down digress aga-"

"THIS IS WHY I NEED MY OWN ROOOOOOOOM!"


	6. Tord x Perv Reader

Tord stared at you two. You had this creepy grin while Matt pouted and looked away.

"So what's the problem here?" He said looking annoyed.

"She keeps calling me run buns! That's the problem!" He seethed.

" (Y/N) do you keep calling him run buns?" He turned to you.

"Like I said before. He likes to run. And I like his buns. "You smirked. Tord had this 'what the fuck' kind of look.

"She's rightMatt . You do run a lot. "He stated simply.

"So know your on this pervs side!" He shrieked.

"Ok Matt go. I'll handle this. "He sighed waving him away. Once he was gone Tord looked at you and sighed.

"Look (Y/N) I don't care what you call him. Personally I think he should just stop being a baby and toughen up. But just stay in here for a while until he calls down. "He sighed.

"Ok doing what?" You asked.

"Anything. I don't care. "You nodded and started playing with a pen. You chuckled a hit darkly and went under the table to grab the 'pen.'

"What the hell?!"Tord jumped up from his chair blushing and eye bulging.

"Oops! My bad that's not a pen. "He climbed back in your chair. "Here it is. "You chuckled. Spinning it glared at you and pointed to the couch in his office.

"Go sit over there. "

"Ok ok don't get your boxers in a bunch. "You went and sat in the chair. Only you were upside down. With you binoculars. "Mwhaha~. "

"Ugh what are you doing n- DAMN IT (Y/N) !" He closed his legs embarrassed.

"Ehh. "You said putting your binoculars down. "What's wrong captain? I'm just enjoying the scenery. "You smirked. Soon your face was wet... With bucket water. "Ahh! What the heck Tord "

"Your going to take that rag and clean my floors until they shine!" He said his cheeks bright red.

"Ok. "You said dipping the towel in the bucket of water.

-time skip-

For about an hour you'd been scrubbing and polishing his floors just to have the short angry man tell you to do it again. So when he stood up and walked to the mirror you were let's say. Pleasantly surprised. He started adjusting the straps and straightening his cravat. Your hair castes a shadow over your eyes and all you could see is your creepy grin as you disappeared.

" (Y/N)?" He said your name and stopped in his tracks when he saw you weren't behind him where he'd left you.

'How dare he tease me with his cute butt and thinks he can get away with it. 'You thought to yourself.

Tord stood in the room that was only lit by the evening light that was slowly fading. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw something. He turned to get you but you weren't there then he felt a someone slap his butt. He growled and turned around coming up fruitless again. Smack! Another spank!

"Where are you!" Then he felt you snap the belt closest to his butt. "Stop that!" Then he felt something brush against his ankle from under his desk. "Ahah! Got you!" He bent down to grab you but touched air.

'This is my chance! It's time!' You thought.

"ULTIMATE PERVERT POWER MOVE!"Tord 's eyes filled with fear as you pushed him on the desk. "SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!" You put your heart into each spank making sure to feel his bootyful booty while still teaching him a lesson. (Giggity) Tord's face flushed bright red and he went to punch you but again. Nothing.

'Now to finish him!'

"ULTIMATE PERVERT POWER FINISHER!" Tord's eyes widened as he finally found you. His eyes widened at you. You had found a large towel, dipped in water and now swung it. But that wasn't all. You also emitted an aura. What was this? An aura of perviness? Yes, yes it was. Then you unleashed your pervy power upon Tord as he watched. You smacked the towel on his butt he crumpled to the ground holding his butt.

"Damn it (Y/N)! What the hell!"

"I am not (Y/N)right now. I am the Undying Anti-Mage ASSassin!" You chuckled at the last part.

"That doesn't explain why you attacked me. "He said softly.

"I punish evil butts! And yours was teasing me! Therefore bad booty!" You proclaimed .Tord stared at you in disbelief then told you to leave. "Huh?"

"Get out before my butt gets better and I kill you. "He glared. You put your hands up and backed out of the room.

"Do you want me to close the d-"

"Yes! I want to go close the door!" And with that you left with a smirk. "Well. Today was fun Mwhaha~. "


	7. Tom x Reader

p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"You loved his eyes. They made you feel something special. People thought they were stupid or scary or ugly but you thought they were lovely. /p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;" You had lived with the four for a couple months now and you loved every bit about it. But most of all you loved a certain spiky haired brunette. You loved his hatred for Christmas and his love for Smirnoff but you loved his eyes the most./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;" "Earth to (Y/N)? " Edd said. It seemed that you had spaced out again. You did that often to say the least. "You were thinking about Tom right?" Edd asked. You nodded shyly. He was the only one who knew about your Tom walked in./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;" "Did someone say my name?" He Asked. Edd nodded and pointed at me. I glared at him. He only smirked."I'll leave you two alone." Edd said. Then he left./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;" "Hey" "Hey" You two just looked at eachother. "May I just say you have the loveliest eyes I've ever seen." You said awkwardly. Did you really just say that? "Why thank you. And you have the prettiest face I've ever seen." Tom said smiling. You blushed a light pink. "It would be a miracle if the connected would it not?" You said quietly. /p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;" Well he heard you alright. And you were glad that he did. All of a sudden he kissed you harshly. You didn't hesitate to kiss back. Edd ran in and and put his hands in the air. "I KNEW I WAS A MATCHMAKER!" Matt and Tord followed him in. " Augh! My poor innocent eyes! He said running out of the room. You and Tom broke the kiss and laughed. "Does this mean I Can call her Mrs. Jehovans Witness?"/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"-I DIDN'T TRY/p 


	8. Eduardo x Corrupted Reader

p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Eduardo's PoV/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;" I walked around my house, bored. Suddenly my phone rang. I ran over and picked it up. "Hello?" I asked. "H-Hi Eduardo!" I smiled - it was the voice of my best friend since kindergarten, (y/n). "Hey, (y/n)! What's up?" I asked. "N-nothing really. Can y-you come over? I-I'm not at h-home, I'll text you t-the address. T-thanks! Bye." With that she hung up. Confused, I wondered if she was okay. She sounded weird, as if it hurt to talk. Well, I'd better go anyway to make sure she's okay. Soon my phone buzzed again. It was the text with the address. It wasn't far, so I hopped on my bike and rode style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"At the location... /embr style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /I stopped my bike and laid it on the grass...dead grass rather. I looked up slowly at the huge, dark, creepy, abandoned-looking building. "EduaRdO!" I almost jumped out of my skin. It was night, but here it probably would've been dark anyway...I quickly turned around. To my relief it was just (y/n). "Hey, (y/n). Can we go somewhere else? This place is giving me the creeps..." I said, looking around. "I kNoW iT lOoKs ThAt WaY, bUt It'S nOt BaD, i PrOmIsE!" She smiled cheerfully, but I was even more worried. Her voice sounded even worse than earlier, and she just...didn't look right. She grabbed my hand and ran inside the building, so I had no choice but to style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Inside the building, there were masks staring creepily at me. They weren't actually staring (I think...), but I didn't like it. There was blood all over the walls. She skipped into a room, pulling me with her. "Ta-Da!" She grinned as she showed me the room. I gasped and choked back tears. I stared at the walls in horror; all my friends were pinned onto the walls...dead. They looked awful, as if they'd been tortured to death. Tears formed in my eyes. "(Y)-(Y/n)...Who did this? And why?" I asked, trying not to look at my friends' bodies. "I dId, SiLlyHeAd! NoW wE cAn Be ToGeThEr!" She giggled and planted a kiss on my cheek. "AnD i ThInK yOu KnOw WhAt I'm GoNnA dO wItH yOu." She smiled. "Please don't hurt me..." I managed to mumble, backing away, tears now flowing down my cheeks. "I'd NeVeR hUrT em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"yOu, EduArdO/em!" She grinned. "BuT i WiLl CoRruPt YoU jUsT lIkE mE, tHeN wE rEaLlY cAn Be ToGeTheR!" She explained. Wait, 'be together'? I don't like (y/n) like tha- not the time, Eduardo! She grabbed a syringe off of a nearby table and filled it with strange blue liquid. "ThIs," She said, pointing to the needle. "Is ThE lAsT sTeP! It WoN't HuRt, I pRoMiSe." She smiled. "N-no, (y/n) don't! This isn't you!" I yelped, backing away. "HaHa, YoU'rE sO fUnNy! Of em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"CoUrSe /emIt'S mE. tHiS iS wHo I aM nOw." She said and walked closer to me. Every step she took, I walked backwards. "No! You have to remember! Remember when I accidentally broke your doll in pre-school and you didn't talk to me for a week? And when y-" "No! StOp MaKiNg T-tHiNgS uP!" She said, frowning. She seems like she can remember, just doesn't want to...Backing up, my back hit the wall. She smiled again and put the needle on my skin. "No!" I yelled and did the only thing I could think of, kissed her. Her eyes widened and she dropped the needle, then fell to the floor. "(Y/n)?" I asked, bending next to style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /strong style="line-height: 1.8em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Your POV /strongbr style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /I woke up with a huge headache. "Ugh...what happened?" I asked Eduardo, who was bending next to me. He started grinning, then hugged me. "You're okay!" He said. "Um, yeah...why wouldn't I be? And how did we get he-" I immediately stopped as I saw all our friends...dead! "W-What happened?" I asked, bursting into tears. Eduardo sighed. "I'll tell you later..." He said. I sniffed. "No...tell me now..." I said. "Okay...well, I don't know what happened, but...you...killed them.." He said. "W-what?!" I yelled, still crying. He hugged me. "It's okay, you didn't know...it'll be alright." He assured me. I smiled a little and blushed. "O-Okay...Hey...Eduardo?" I said, pulling away from the hug. "Yeah?" He asked. I smiled. "I love you." I kissed him on the lips. He blushed and kissed back. "I love you too."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / /p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"-Eduardo is so nice in this one! Dang! It's like his ooc!/p 


	9. Shy Jon x Reader

p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"You and your boyfriend Jon were at the Oswalld Amusement Park. Jon was a shy and shaky who was afraid of lots of things. But somehow you forced him to get on the most dangerous ride of all in the park;Oswalld's Ride to Hell./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;" You and him stepped into the small blue cart. "W-wow"Jon whispered. "Don't be scared,Jonny-bear! It's fine!" You said patting his back. Then the ride started moving. It was slow at first. Then someone in front of you guys turned around. /p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;" "Hey! You two look so stupid riding such a scary ride. Especially you,bozo!" The man said yelling at Jon. "Your racist."you said simply. "What?!" The man said."racist." You said again. "No I'm-" "Racist. You can say someone is stupid or a bozo by looking at them .Your racist." You said. The man frowned and turned around. Suddenly the ride stopped. /p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;" You looked over at Jon who was crying about what the man had said. "It's ok." You said to him. He frowned and shook his head. "No it's not. " you have him a hug. And then the blue car went speeding straight down from 100 ft high. You and Jon both screamed. /p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;" After screaming for what felt like hours the ride stopped. Jon ran out of the cart and fell to the floor. "I-I'm hungry." He said whimpering. "So this is what this is all about!" You yelled at him. He frowned tears forming in his eyes. You helped him up and gave him a kiss. He blushed dark red. "Let's go to Oswalld's Grill and Barf sweetie." You said to him. Jon smiled. "Ok. But can you do all the talking again?"/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"-Sorry if it's bad. It's just schools starting again and I won't be updating much. I'll usually write a bunch of stories on Friday,Saturday and Sunday just so y'all know. And sorry if Jon isn't shy enough. Lol!Bye/p 


	10. Matt x Cookie

Matt sat was bored. But then he saw IT. Cookie. It was so perfect. So wonderful. He grabbed it and bit down on it chocolaty surface. Oh it filled him with sensation. "Your beautiful" He said to it. And then there were censor End


End file.
